PIENSA EN MÍ CON AMOR
by GABYNEKO
Summary: "Orange. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que eso significa?"… InahoxSlaine.
1. PENSAMIENTO 1

**PIENSA EN MÍ CON AMOR**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

Orange. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que eso significa?… InahoxSlaine

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **PIENSA EN MÍ CON AMOR**

—Piensa en mí con amor—dijo Inaho.

— ¿Eh?—Slaine sólo podía verlo incrédulo.

—Si estás tan aburrido. Puedes pensar en mí—repitió. Alguna vez escuchó a Calm decirle eso a Rayet. Y ahora que Slaine se había declarado lo suficiente aburrido como para pedirle que se quedara un poco más a jugar, le pareció correcta la propuesta. Más que nada porque no tenía tiempo libre para cumplir con la petición de Slaine.

—Orange. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que eso significa?—Slaine le veía con una mirada divertida.

Inaho encontró eso interesante, pero de nuevo su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, indicando que debía salir ya para llegar en tiempo a la reunión del día.

—Debo irme ya—se levantó tomando su saco de la silla.

—Bien. Vete. Si la reunión se torna aburrida: 'Piensa en mí con amor'—claramente estaba siendo sarcástico.

—No creo que sea momento para hacerlo. Después de todo, es una reunión importan- —

—Sí. Sí. Adiós—Slaine cortó las palabras que decía conforme salía.

Él sólo bromeaba. A veces Inaho podía ser tan denso…

.

.

La reunión comenzó e Inaho recibió unas copias, en ellas venían imágenes de una nueva nave para el ejército (Si bien estaban en paz, uno nunca debe dejar de prevenirse). El color era negro.

—"Ah… la nave de Slaine también era de este color"—

Comenzaron a pasar un vídeo de algunos pilotos haciendo maniobras, pero Inaho se perdió la explicación.

—"Slaine puede hacer mejores maniobras que eso. Slaine hubiera frenado después. Slaine puede subir más alto. Los movimientos de Slaine eran más finos. Slaine hubiera pasado ese obstáculo. Slaine le hubiera dado a ese blanco. Slaine puede durar más tiempo en esa posición. El color del traje no le gustaría a Slaine. Quizá un traje azul sería más apropiado. El color del cabello de Slaine es mejor. Si Slaine sonriera se vería mejor…"—

Inaho escuchó que aplaudían. Entonces notó que: el hecho de que el piloto rubio saludara en el vídeo significaba que la presentación había terminado. Los demás comenzaron a levantarse, enviarían más tarde sus comentarios. Era noche y las agendas de varios de ellos aún no acababan.

Salió de la sala de juntas sin tener la mínima idea de cómo fue catalogado el nuevo modelo.

Como todos habían aplaudido, supuso que todo había marchado conforme a las expectativas.

En cualquier caso, aún tenía que pasar a comprar ingredientes para el almuerzo de Slaine; y debía buscar algo con lo que Slaine pudiera entretenerse, quizá debiera comprarle un nuevo libro. Además, cuando llegara a la casa, aún le quedaría por dejar todo listo para poder llegar puntual en su visita diaria a Slaine...

.

.

Al día siguiente, Inaho llegó a la misma hora de siempre.

—Y bien… ¿Pensaste en mí con amor?—Slaine le recibió con un tono juguetón.

—No sé si fue con amor pero… Es un hecho que estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ti. Ahora deberé pedir los detalles de la reunión a alguien más… ¿Slaine?—respondió sin despegar la mirada de él. Viendo como el rostro de Slaine se enrojecía antes de girar el rostro.

—Estúpido Orange—le escuchó quejarse, en un tono de enojo que no había escuchado antes. Bastante suave.

Quizá debería pensar más seguido en él. Sin embargo, había un problema:

¿Acaso podía pensar más en Slaine de lo que ya lo hacía?

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Inaho! ¡Slaine no está enojado, está avergonzado! X D

Inaho y su actitud de 'my boyfriend is the best' X D ¡Quién lo culpa, cuando uno se enamora no puede más que pensar en el ser amado! ; D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. PENSAMIENTO 2

**PIENSA EN MÍ CON AMOR**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 **DEDICADO A** : _hiyori ishida, Guest, PaolaFujoshi14, Krystal Psych, Ichtudirweh, Song for the Coffe-chan, Hissae, Emil K_ ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **PIENSA EN MÍ CON AMOR**

Apenas sería un mes en el cual Inaho no podría estar con Slaine, debido a que había sido enviado un poco lejos a atender algunos asuntos.

.

.

A la semana se preguntó: _¿qué estaba haciendo?_

Puesto que, aun si su llamada entrara, no había modo de que Slaine pudiera responder. Podría mandarlo llamar hasta el teléfono que los guardias ocupaban, más no había una razón para hacerlo. Colgó y se acostumbró a iniciar mensajes que no pasarían de un intento de saludo; los cuales nunca tuvieron un número de destinatario para ser enviados.

Se preguntó ¿por qué nunca antes encontró necesario que Slaine tuviera un celular? Pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de darle uno sin infringir sus restricciones.

.

.

En sus ratos libres, Inaho contaba el tiempo de forma casi automática:

" _Ha pasado una semana y dos días, faltan…"_

No importaba cuánto faltara. Los días parecían más largos ahora que no podía ver a Slaine:

Por la mañana, terminaba levantándose temprano hasta que se daba cuenta que, aun si fuera al comedor, no le dejarían cocinar; a cambio, le pasarían un plato para que se sirviera de comer.

" _A esta hora debería estar comiendo."_

Pensaría al servirse, y al llegar a su lugar se daría cuenta que había tomado algunos alimentos pensando en Slaine.

" _Quizá esté aburrido."_

Era el pensamiento que le asaltaría, cerca del medio día.

" _Quizá alguno de los guardias pase tiempo con él…"_

Pensaría, sabiendo que aunque quisiera, no podría hacer nada para matar su aburrimiento desde allí; terminando por sentirse irritado de que otros tuvieran un tiempo compartido con el rubio. Un tiempo del cuál no podía darse el lujo.

Sin apenas notarlo, su mirada anhelante se perdería por cada ventana en su camino, esperando poder regresar cuanto antes.

Por las noches, iría a la cama en cuanto le dejaran retirarse a su cuarto. Sin tener un almuerzo por preparar temprano, tendría tiempo de sobra y, al igual que varias veces durante el día, revisaría para ver si había algún mensaje sobre Slaine; quedándose viendo la pantalla unos minutos en espera de que algo apareciera, después de descubrir que no había nada al respecto. Ignorando el resto de mensajes en su bandeja, finalmente caería dormido durante su espera por un mensaje que no iba a llegar…

.

.

Así, conforme los días pasaban, el ritmo de sus dedos tamborileando incrementaría tanto como sus ansias por terminar sus asuntos cuánto antes.

.

.

Cerca de acabar el mes, mientras observaba por la ventana de la cafetería, se detuvo un momento ante su pensamiento:

" _¿Estará extrañándome,_ también _?"_

Notando que implicaba varias cosas. Uno: esperaba que Slaine lo echara de menos. Dos: él extrañaba a Slaine y tres: eso podría explicar el hecho de que últimamente no pudiera concentrarse del todo en sus actividades.

Agradeciendo el que nadie hubiera notado su falta de enfoque, se apresuró a tomar un poco de agua. Con algo de suerte, el calor que sentía de pronto, podría desaparecer…

.

.

En el penúltimo día del mes, Inaho se preguntaba por qué, aunque era obvio que las horas de visita habían pasado, él estaba _allí_ ; afuera del edificio donde sabía bien _quién_ se encontraba. Justo después de regresar a la ciudad, sin siquiera avisar a Yuki-nee que había adelantado su vuelo…

Lo mejor era regresar por la mañana, llevando un almuerzo preparado por él como siempre hacía, para retomar esa rutina ya establecida.

Aunque pensándolo un poco, _ya que estaba allí_ , no debería desperdiciar la oportunidad ¿no? Eso era lo más lógico. O quiso aferrarse a esa lógica. Todo para calmar lo desbocado de su corazón por estar a poco de ver de nuevo a Slaine.

La lógica a veces no era prudente. Y él tampoco. Por eso, se encontró dando las buenas noches a un extrañado guardia quien, sin más opción, le regresó de forma nerviosa el saludo apenas en tiempo, pues su jefe ese día parecía ir a paso apresurado.

.

.

Inaho agradecía que, en ese momento, su estatus fuera el de mayor rango entre los presentes; así nadie podría cuestionarle su arrebato.

Esa noche no había muchas personas allí, por varias razones, apenas dos y acababa de pasar a una, la otra le había abierto la puerta desde adentro del cuarto de seguridad y él había informado que no era necesario nada más.

Llegó a la celda de Slaine, quien yacía profundamente dormido.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Dentro de sí, esperó que el otro pudiera perder el sueño sabiendo que su regreso sería mañana (sin contar que lo hubiera adelantado). Esperando, iluso, que Slaine le hubiera recibido: quizá molesto, quizá anhelante, pero no tan indiferente.

Slaine dormía hecho un ovillo en un extremo de la cama, dejando espacio libre en el extremo bajo sus pies. Donde Inaho aprovechó para sentarse.

Como no tenía una excusa para privar al rubio de su descanso, se conformaría con verle un poco más, ya que era una rara ocasión encontrarlo así, y entonces se iría.

.

.

Un guardia, al ver que su superior no salía, fue a buscarlo; encontrándole con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, recargando su espalda en la pared, sentado y con las piernas recogidas en la cama del reo que solía visitar.

Desconocía por qué se había quitado los zapatos y aflojado la corbata.

Inseguro de qué pasaba, le llamó desde fuera de la celda, sin recibir respuesta más allá de un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia un lado. Que le llevó a darse cuenta que su jefe había caído dormido dentro de la celda. Además, el reo no parecía incómodo con su presencia pues, aunque al principio pensó que podría estar ignorándole a propósito, cubriéndose con su manta, en realidad se encontraba igual de pacíficamente dormido.

Quizá habían hablado de algo importante, considerando lo noche que era cuando Kaizuka-san llegó, y quizá decidieron que se quedaría…

Si debía decir algo al respecto, la verdad era que no creía que el rubio fuera a atacar a su superior. Varias veces le había visto tener arrebatos emocionales y aún así, la mayor parte del tiempo, él se comportaba tranquilo y nunca había tratado o mostrado tener intención de lastimar a cualquiera en su alrededor, con contadas excepciones en que su aura enviaba vibras de advertencia en acercarse más de lo necesario, como si de un animal acorralado se tratase, pero eso era culpa de Kaizuka-san…

Luego de un debate consigo mismo, pensó que si algo llegase a pasar, el alboroto los alertaría. Asintiendo para sí, fue por una cobija para su superior, convencido de su decisión. Si el castaño no despertaba cuando le abrigara, simplemente se retiraría. Y si lo hacía, le ofrecería descansar en el sillón donde ellos tomaban su tiempo libre.

.

.

Slaine despertó bastante temprano, ya que no era común para él dormir muchas horas corridas cuando sabía que Inaho estaría ausente por algún tiempo. Por supuesto, trataría de dormir un poco más antes de que le llevaran el almuerzo, porque Inaho había dicho que regresaría en un mes y si sus cálculos eran correctos: regresaría ese día.

Lo más probable era que le vería por la tarde o hasta el siguiente día. Suponía que descansaría de su largo viaje antes de pasarse por allí. No obstante, el castaño tenía la habilidad de sobre pasar el sentido común.

Luego de pellizcarse y verificar que no era _otro_ sueño suyo, encontró que el castaño durmiente al final de su cama era de carne y hueso, como tenía una cobija encima, supuso que alguien debió ir a checarlos, porque él no tenía cobijas extras para prestar.

Se preguntó si Inaho había tratado de despertarle y fallado en hacerlo, porque ¿por qué otra razón estaría allí si no tuviera algo importante a tratar?

Le intrigaba aquello, qué sería para incluso haber adelantado su llegada, no sabía si por horas o minutos.

Llevó su vista a la pequeña mesa en su celda, allí no estaba el almuerzo que el castaño siempre solía llevarle; así que quizá había llegado allí directamente antes de ir a su casa, aunque los vuelos no arribaban tan temprano ¿no? Mas era imposible que estuviera allí desde la noche pasada, sobre todo porque ese no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo para estar…

La noche anterior, Slaine había terminado cayendo dormido sin darse cuenta, tratando de adivinar qué le llevaría Inaho de comer cuando regresara. Luego de darse cuenta que, a pesar de sus extraños comentarios, esperaba un poco ansioso por su regreso.

Y ahora que le tenía sentado frente a él, no pudo evitar ignorar sus razones, porque era una extraña ocasión el verle dormido. Con cuidado gateó un poco, acercándose hasta poder picar su mejilla ligeramente con uno de sus dedos, viéndole hacer una mueca.

—Acaso ¿no podías dejar de pensar en mí, _de nuevo_?—preguntó riendo ligeramente, burlándose a pesar de saber que el otro seguía dormido.

—Si no fuera por eso, no estaría aquí ahora…—la adormilada voz más el suave y repentino agarre en su mano le tomaron por sorpresa, el castaño apenas le había dirigido una soñolienta mirada antes de dormirse nuevamente, sin soltar su mano.

Slaine agradecía que siguiera cansado, de ese modo _Orange_ no podría ver que su rostro bien podría competir con el color de su mirada. Ni darse cuenta que su pulso se había incrementado y sobre todo… No sabría que estaba sonriendo de forma extraña de escucharle decir aquello. Porque de algún modo sus palabras lo habían hecho feliz; ya que también… había estado pensando en él…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Entre mis obligaciones, juro que busqué continuar alguna de las demás historias (y contenerme de escribir otras…). Pero la inspiración dijo: '¡Hey! Así no funciona LoL'

Así que tenemos una continuación inesperada en su lugar X D

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	3. PENSAMIENTO 3

**PIENSA EN MÍ CON AMOR**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 **N/A:** Como mi cumpleaños fue el 29 de marzo, no podía quedarme sin actualizar ; D

Varios detalles aquí, vienen de capítulos anteriores. Como los celos de Inaho, por ejemplo. Y si recuerdan Inaho lo visita a diario…

 ***1** La rosa simboliza el amor, el romanticismo y la fidelidad. La rosa blanca: inocencia, mis sentimientos por ti son puros. _(_ _Aja_ _. Comprenderán al final del capítulo… X D)._

 _Y por lo que sé al parecer Inaho es algo pervertido en el cd drama…_

 **DEDICADO A** : _hiyori ishida, Guest, PaolaFujoshi14,_ _RoMika Hyakuya, Red Tomatoe, AlphaLuna1999,_ _, Krystal Psych, Ichtudirweh, otakurusher, arizkagedarknes, alegra77, Merce Edelstein, eyebrows-soo, Vanesa-Wolf, Song for the Coffe-chan, Hissae, Emil K, Alice J. H, Hermiscolle, Ka-Gura Uzumaki, Shion Walker, DeniSplash, Shizuko 189._ ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **PIENSA EN MÍ CON AMOR**

Luego de su último viaje, las atenciones de Orange de pronto habían incrementado.

.

.

Aquel día de su inesperado regreso, cuando volvió a despertar, el castaño le preguntó si le gustaría algo para distraerse y se había mostrado _bastante_ interesado en cuestionarlo sobre si había algún guardia en específico quien le hiciera compañía cuando él salía en viajes largos.

Slaine había guardado silencio, tratando de entender si preguntaba por la rotación de guardias o similar, sin comprender su objetivo.

—No creo que importe—dijo, mas su respuesta no satisfizo al castaño quien con más insistencia le interrogó, de pronto queriendo saber con cuál guardia se llevaba mejor. Cuando no le dio ningún nombre, ya cansado de ser interrogado, Slaine respondió molesto que: n _o tenía por qué decirle._

Aunque la verdad era que ni idea tenía de los nombres de los guardias.

El castaño había dejado las cosas peor con su siguiente pregunta.

—Entonces sólo respóndeme ¿quién prefieres que te acompañe, el guardia o yo?—su usual semblante, quizá más serio de lo normal, volvió más extraña la situación.

—El guardia, _obviamente_. Al menos, no hace preguntas extrañas—respondió aun molesto por el comportamiento del castaño, quien estaba siendo inusualmente terco y molesto sobre un tema que no parecía de relevancia.

Su respuesta esta vez lo aplacó, dejándolo como si de pronto hubiera perdido fuerza y le vio retirarse sin decir más, como si estuviera en shock por no ser el elegido. Obviamente ese no podría ser el caso tratándose de Orange, según Slaine, quien decidió no pensar más sobre el tema.

.

.

Al día siguiente le llevó flores, que le ofreció sin decir nada, viéndole fijamente y esperando a que las tomara, cosa que hizo.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué, supongo que puedo tomarlas. No que tenga en dónde ponerlas—mencionó al final sin pensar mucho en ello, acercando las rosas blancas ***1** y cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de su esencia, con una sutil sonrisa sincera perfilándose en su rostro.

El almuerzo después de eso, fue silencioso. El castaño siempre solía pasar tiempo viéndole con fijeza, por lo que Slaine ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, ese día lo que Inaho quería grabar en su memoria era la sonrisa que no había dejado el rostro del rubio, causada por el aroma de las flores.

Así, al pasar una semana, el rubio tenía un pequeño jarrón triangular transparente en un _horroroso_ (para el rubio) color naranja, con flores de distintos tipos (el castaño había optado por llevarle una flor diferente cada día), una libreta de hojas blancas por si quisiera dibujar o escribir, una caja de chocolates, sobres para carta (aún no entendía por qué Orange había sugerido que le escribiera algo de vez en cuando)*2, y un nuevo libro.

Slaine sospechaba que sus atenciones se relacionaban directamente con el hecho de que Orange 'agobiara' a los guardias, viéndoles fijamente y tomándose su tiempo para analizarlos, poniéndoles nerviosos, mientras trataba de averiguar quién era el favorito de Bat.

Lástima que el rubio no tuviera un favorito.

Tampoco iba a cambiar su respuesta, por el simple hecho de que no iba a aceptar ante el castaño que le agradaba su compañía y ¡hey! era divertido observar al castaño incapaz de percatarse de una respuesta, la cual era tan obvia y se restregaba en su cara sin que él pudiera notarlo. Mientras más tardara en darse cuenta, mejor para Slaine.

.

.

Luego de varias miradas furtivas en dirección al rubio durante su último partido del día, el final de su siguiente visita llegó con una nueva pregunta:

—… ¿Quieres que te traiga algún juguete?—preguntó de pronto el castaño al finalizar la partida de ajedrez, levantándose y preparándose para irse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué podrías traerme? ¿Una pelota o algo así?—Slaine se burló un poco, considerando todo lo que había estado recibiendo; levantándose, rodeando la mesa para ponerse a su lado antes de proseguir:

—…Deberías dejar los regalos. Es suficiente con que traigas el almuerzo—respondió más en serio, pero distraído acomodando las piezas blancas sobre el tablero.

—…Me refería a un juguete sexual—aclaró el castaño, obteniendo en respuesta el sonido de una pieza al caer sobre el tablero. Antes de que el rubio le viera, tratando de convencerse de haber escuchado demás.

Como el castaño insistía en no mantener su mirada fija sobre él, respondió.

—No es necesario—y se aseguró de verle directamente a los ojos al responder, para que el otro entendiera que hablaba en serio, así como de no agregar un agradecimiento por su ofrecimiento para remarcarlo.

El silencio les envolvió y Slaine, convenciéndose de que no había más que agregar desvió la mirada y continuó acomodando las piezas.

Sin contar con el siguiente _impertinente_ movimiento del castaño sobre su ropa.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?!—gritó alterado, no perdiendo tiempo en quitar la mano de Orange que, atrevida, tocaba la zona sensible debajo de su pantalón, arrojando al castaño al suelo en un movimiento de autodefensa que realizó por mero reflejo.

—Sólo comprobaba que aún lo tuvieras—respondió con calma, como si no fuera problema el estar de cabeza en una pose dolorosa por ser arrojado.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! ¡Y de no haberlo tenido, deberías ser detenido!—le señaló con un dedo y mirada acusante, desde su nueva posición cerca de la puerta, sentado en el suelo y con las piernas cerradas y cerca de su pecho a modo de escudo.

—Las probabilidades de que no tuvieras eran escasas—Inaho se levantó, más preocupado por verificar los daños en su cabeza y los del polvo en su ropa, que las acusaciones por acoso que se levantaban en su contra.

—"¿Escasas pero existentes?"—pensó Slaine con indignación creciendo en su interior, porque aparte de no decir que eran _nulas_ , si eran escasas ¡qué necesidad había de tocarlo!

Se sentía doblemente ofendido, pero mejor era ignorarlo que seguir la conversación. Mientras más pronto cerraran el tema, mejor. Aunque…

— ¿A qué viene todo esto tan de repente?—preguntó curioso por tal comportamiento, aún con disgusto por el repentino acto.

—Como el encargado de tus necesidades. No pude evitar notar que he pasado de largo las de este tipo—respondió, acercándose a dónde estaba el rubio..

—"¡Debiste seguir haciéndolo!"—pensó, optando por responder rápidamente—No necesitas preocuparte por ello—manteniéndose con la mirada atenta a los movimientos del otro quien se detuvo cerca de él.

—Pero Calm dice que no debes dejar que se acumule. Además no es saludable. Lo cual es la razón de mi propuesta para facilitar el proceso de masturbación—respondió, aun sin comprender el comportamiento renuente del rubio a su cargo.

—...—Slaine se mordió el labio. Estando a poco de gritarle que ocasionalmente lo hacía por su cuenta, así que podía tomar su propuesta y marcharse. Pero no era algo que debiera gritarse a la ligera. Sin embargo…

— "¿No lo negó?"—la pausa del rubio había despertado la curiosidad ajena y conclusiones desviadas.

—Ohh… Entiendo. Parece que tienes otro tipo de _métodos_ … "Quizá lo hace mientras se pregunta a qué hora llegará un guardia. De acuerdo a ciertos estudios, algunas personas encuentran mayor excitación pensando que serán descubiertas. Puede que Slaine…"—

Mientras el castaño se montaba el escenario en su mente, la desconfianza en los ojos del rubio creció.

— "¿Por qué de pronto está callado? Es decir, suele ser callado y ver fijamente por largos e innecesarios periodos de tiempo, pero…"—esa mirada suya de pronto se veía nubosa, provocándole un mal presentimiento. Así que decidió llamarle:

— ¿O-Orange?—

Sin saber que el rubio en el escenario mental del castaño, cubría con una manta la mano que seguramente se dedicaba a autocomplacerle, mientras con su mano libre tapaba parte de su rostro, queriendo ser lo más silencioso posible, resistiéndose a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, aumentando el ritmo, mientras se mantenía atento a los pasos de cualquiera que estuviera en las proximidades. Siendo incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

— ¡Orange!—

Por algún extraño motivo gritando su _nombre_ al culminar.

Y aunque era inesperado, que pensara en él, no era algo que a Inaho le resultara incómodo…

— ¡Orange! ¡Tierra a Orange! ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?—Slaine sospechaba que el castaño soñaba despierto, y temía por descubrir sus pensamientos. La extraña mirada que le dirigía le hacía sentir _amenazado_.

Así que, cuando Inaho de nuevo enfocó su total atención en el rubio de carne y hueso, le vio exaltarse, aún echo bolita en su rincón. Cubriéndose mejor con sus manos y abriendo las piernas en una mejor posición para sostener su peso, en caso de tener que levantarse por un repentino ataque de cualquier tipo.

Inaho no comprendía por qué el rubio estaba asustado. Por otro lado, su vista viajó a la entrepierna ajena, dándose cuenta de que, aún si hubiera querido comprarle un juguete, no conocía su tamaño al completo.

—Ah…—de pronto su vista fue cubierta por unas delgadas manos cortando sus pensamientos.

Y Slaine por su parte se preguntaba por qué el castaño lucía decepcionado de su acto defensivo ante esa mirada lasciva.

Reprochándose de paso el no ser capaz de notar con anterioridad que Orange era un pervertido de closet. O a lo mejor no. A él le parecía ya demasiado descarado como para considerarlo _de closet_.

—Slaine—la voz del castaño le regresó a la realidad, haciéndole retroceder, queriendo guardar distancia por mero instinto.

—Slai…—no acabó de decir su nombre al finalizar un único paso para cortar la distancia, y vio al rubio de forma veloz cambiar su posición, escapando por su punto ciego, saltar la mesa y ponerse detrás de su silla, en la cual colocó sus manos probablemente con la intención de arrojársela si se acercaba de nuevo.

Inaho, quien no sabía que el rubio aún fuera así de ágil, tardó un poco en procesar lo sucedido. También, podría ser su imaginación pero, juraría que el cabello del rubio se había esponjado mientras le miraba con advertencia, recordándole a un gato erizado.

Haciéndole pensar que su cabello lucía bastante suave y esponjado… dejando el pensamiento distractivo para enfocarse en que quizá, después de todo, Bat si estaba frustrado y por eso actuaba así de evasivo.

Y como su deber era acabar con su miseria, aunque no tenía juguetes o condones había un pañuelo en su bolsillo y siempre podría improvisar con la corbata y las esposas que traía consigo...

Pero ¿qué debería hacer?

¿Esposarlo con las manos tras la silla y vendarle para incrementar las sensaciones provocadas con su propia mano al masturbarle? Después de todo, el hecho de ser descubierto en el acto parecía ser atrayente para el rubio.

O… Podría esposar uno de sus pies a la silla y poner su corbata en su miembro mientras apresa las manos de Bat con la mano que no esté ocupada en complacerle, cuidando de no despegar la mirada de él, con el fin de acelerar su clímax.

O…

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, apenas dio un paso, todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

De camino a su casa, con un chichón sobresaliendo en su cabeza, Inaho recordó que el rubio podía arreglárselas para ponerlo en jaque si se lo proponía.

Además, que él diera por hecho algo, no necesariamente lo volvía verdadero cuando se trataba de Slaine.

.

.

Por su parte, a un sonrojado y abochornado Slaine, le hubiera gustado conocer al amigo de Orange. No obstante, agradecía que no fuera a tener el gusto de conocer a 'Calm', pues seguro terminaría matándolo por sus innecesarias sugerencias.

Además, seguía sin poder creer que la mirada de Orange le viera como si fuera a _devorarle_. Razón por la que, en acto reflejo, le lanzó el tablero de ajedrez en un movimiento un poco desesperado. Acertando por mera casualidad.

Y aunque toda la situación había sido vergonzosa, no podía evitar estar un poco _curioso_ por el tipo de juguete que Orange hubiera pensado en elegir para _él_...

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

 ***2** No, no pudo darle un celular pero igual quiere que le escriba (referencia al capítulo anterior ; D)

 _¿Creen que Inaho debe dejar de escuchar a Calm? n.n_

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
